


Dates

by QueenThayet



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, crowley's terrifying gardening techniques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Aziraphale spots a date palm in Crowley's apartment.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	Dates

One afternoon, not long after the averted apocalypse, Aziraphale was poking around Crowley’s flat on the facade of visiting. He saw a sad looking date palm sitting out alone. 

“Oh, dates!” Aziraphale said delightedly. 

“Wozzat, Angel?” Crowley asked as he sauntered into the room. 

“You have a date palm! I love dates, such a tasty snack, and they made lovely wine,” Aziraphale reminisced. “Why’s it out here?”

“It knows what it did,” Crowley said darkly. 

The next time Aziraphale visited, the date palm had rejoined the other plants, and Crowley proudly presented Aziraphale with a small packet of dried dates.


End file.
